El mago
by lisbeth snape
Summary: Los hospitales son lugares fríos al caer el sol... ¿Qué se le pasará por la cabeza a una Bella que ha perdido sus recuerdos al ver que el hombre que la salvó, y que la ha estado visitando cada día desde su accidente, no acude esa noche? ONE-SHOT


**_DISCLAIMER_: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia tienen un vínculo intelectual (aunque sí emocional) conmigo. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (aquellos grandes olvidados), a sus recopiladores/versionadores (Hermanos Grimm/Perrault/Andersen varios) y, últimamente, a los creadores de "Once Upon a Time". No existe ánimo de lucro alguno al publicar esta historia. Sólo el deseo de compartir con los demás fans de la serie un pedacito de dolor y esperanza. L&S dixit.**

* * *

—¡No!

Bella se incorporó de golpe en la cama. Una nueva pesadilla... y un nuevo olvido. Tiritó de frío y miedo en su sitio. No podía evitar odiar los hospitales con toda su alma.

Echó una mirada rápida a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que el hombre no estaba. La había estado visitando de manera ininterrumpida todas las noches desde el accidente, pero ésa había faltado a la cita. ¿Le habría pasado algo? «_No, estará bien... El Mago estará bien_», pensó. Tras verlo conjurar una bola de fuego y curarle la herida del hombro _con sus manos_, y a falta de un nombre mejor, había empezado a llamarlo así. Quizás se había cansado de su silencio cuando le preguntaba algo con voz baja y dulce, de sus gestos de pavor cuando intentaba acercarse a ella, de sus —incluso— gritos... Fuera lo que fuese, el caso es que no estaba.

La joven se abrazó a sí misma, frotándose los brazos con energía. Estaba helada. ¿Se debería acaso al frío que le otorgaba la soledad recién adquirida? _El Mago_ la había dejado sola por fin, ¡y ella de repente sentía un frío atroz! «_¿Qué es esto? Debería estar feliz porque se haya cansado ya de venir... Era lo que quería, ¿no? Que dejara de hacerlo. Entonces, ¿por qué siento este frío?_».

Volvió a tumbarse, viéndolo como la mejor opción, y se arrebujó entre las mantas. ¡Los hospitales helaban el alma, bien lo sabía ella! Cogió aire y cerró los ojos, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco. Quizá así el sueño la arrebatase pronto del mundo consciente...

* * *

¡Ese estúpido grillo se las iba a pagar! ¿A qué demonios había ido a verlo a aquellas horas? ¿Qué era toda esa tontería de "_Debe de estar pasándolo mal por lo ocurrido, Sr. Gold _—a ese idiota todavía le costaba llamarlo por su verdadero nombre—, _y es perfectamente comprensible. Si me dejara..._"? Lo había echado de la tienda con cajas destempladas, claro.

Le había estado dando vueltas durante toda la tarde a si ir o no al hospital, pero al final su propia debilidad lo había acabado venciendo... No quería que Bella sufriera, pero tampoco podía pasar un día sin verla. Aunque ella lo repudiase, aunque le escupiese en la cara, él la adoraba y no podía vivir sin ella... No podía _volver a_ _vivir_ sin ella. Y el maldito grillo lo había retrasado... Seguro que la joven estaría dormida ya. Se preguntó si debía ir a verla entonces, si merecía la pena molestarla a esas alturas de la noche. «_Sólo estaré un momento... Echaré un vistazo, y nada más, sólo para comprobar que esté bien..._».

Llegó al hospital apenas diez minutos después de dejar la tienda. La calle estaba vacía, y las ruedas de su viejo coche arañaban con sus dientes el asfalto, produciendo el sonido de un cuerpo de plástico al despellejarse.

Cruzó los pasillos del hospital que lo separaban de Bella todo lo rápido que su cojera le permitió, y alcanzó la puerta de la habitación sin cruzarse con nadie. Ni una triste enfermera. Parecía que esa noche todo el mundo —menos Archie— había decidido mantenerse alejado de su camino. Sin embargo, no se decidió a entrar hasta no haber recuperado el aliento. El silencio del hospital solo le devolvía los ecos de su propio corazón. Su mirada se perdía en la madera pintada de la puerta. ¿Sería buena idea...? Su mano se hizo eco de su deseo inconsciente antes de poder terminar de formularse la pregunta, y giró el picaporte muy despacio.

* * *

¡Era él! Bella sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco al comprender que era cierto. Su manera de caminar, con ese ritmo personalísimo que la joven se preguntaba si alguien más habría percibido, era inconfundible. Apenas apoyaba el bastón para no hacer ruido, no se trataba de eso... Obedecía a algo más fisiológico, a la forma de los pies, al modo en que los músculos de las piernas se tensaban, al balanceo de las caderas... Obedecía, sobre todo, a un modo de concebir el mundo y el papel que desempeñaba en él.

No había sido capaz de volver a dormirse después de la pesadilla. Estaba intranquila, y seguía completamente aterida. _Extrañaba_ su presencia. Había algo en él que apaciguaba su turbulencia interior, a pesar de que lo que exteriorizaba decía algo muy diferente. Y ahora estaba allí. «_También ha venido esta noche... como todas las demás noches_». Permaneció quieta, a la escucha, y entendió al momento que el hombre se había apoyado en uno de los brazos del sillón del fondo. Una parte de ella se sintió aliviada, pues recordó el beso que le había dado la primera noche. La otra enrojeció, porque, a pesar de todo, había sido tan dulce con ella... A pesar de sus poderes mágicos, del miedo que parecía despertar en los demás, con ella siempre se había mostrado dulce y gentil, y eso no podía negárselo. Tampoco había vuelto a intentar propasarse. Últimamente, sólo se sentaba y la observaba con una infinita expresión de dolor, que trataba inútilmente de disimular. No, a ella no la engañaba... Pero, ¿por qué la miraba de esa manera, si no se conocían de nada? ¿Y por qué inmediatamente después ella misma se planteaba la posibilidad de que eso no fuera así, de que sí se conocieran, pero que, por algún extraño motivo, ella no pudiera recordarlo? Tales pensamientos despertaban un monstruo de angustia en su pecho, inconsolable, y creía que tal vez por eso reaccionaba así a sus movimientos. ¡No podía soportarlo! Pero... esa noche... lo había echado de menos, y el hecho de que hubiera venido la había tranquilizado. «_¿Quién me entiende? Si ni siquiera puedo explicarme qué es lo que siento cuando está cerca de mí_».

—¡Oh, Bella...! —lo oyó gemir en voz baja mientras se levantaba de donde permanecía apoyado y empezaba a dirigirse a la salida.

No sabía si debía decir algo... ¿Debía? Ella, que se había pasado la última semana aullándole y gritándole que se fuera y la dejara en paz, ahora tenía a su cerebro trabajando a máxima potencia para decidir si debía detenerlo o no. ¿Estaría mal? ¿La malentendería él?

—Así que al final ha venido —dijo con voz ronca lo suficientemente alto para que él se quedase inmóvil, con la mano a medio camino entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

* * *

¿Había oído bien? ¿Ella le había _hablado_? Empezó a darse la vuelta lentamente.

—Pensé que dormías —respondió con un nudo en la garganta, mirándola ahora que, por primera vez, ella lo miraba a él sin miedo en sus ojos... en sus preciosos ojos azules—. He venido a comprobar que todo... estuviera en orden.

Con una sonrisa triste —suficiente despedida, a su parecer, pues creía haber tentado lo suficiente a la suerte por esa noche—, hizo ademán de darse la vuelta de nuevo e irse, pero las palabras de Bella lo mantuvieron en su sitio:

—No podía dormir —había urgencia en su voz—. He tenido una pesadilla.

_El Mago _volvió a mirarla. «_Quiere que me quede_», pensó con sorpresa. «_Por alguna milagrosa razón, Bella no quiere que me marche todavía_».

—¿Y te encuentras bien? —optó por preguntar con tono suave, acercándose un par de pasos a la cama.

Era lo más cerca que había estado de ella desde el beso fallido. Todos sus intentos de aproximarse habían sido un absoluto fracaso. En esos momentos, Bella pareció no incomodarse demasiado por su gesto.

—Sí, estoy bien... —respondió la joven, y, esbozando una leve sonrisa de complicidad, añadió—. Es sólo que no me gustan los hospitales.

—A mí tampoco —coincidió él, acercándose otro paso más.

Ya estaba a la mitad de camino de la cama, y podía ver perfectamente el rostro de su Bella pintado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana del lado izquierdo. Supuso que ella también lo veía a él, pues sus ojos lo taladraban con intensidad.

—Me hacen sentir un frío terrible —continuó la chica, ladeando la cabeza.

A pesar de estar sentada, mantenía las sábanas al ras del cuello.

—No te preocupes, Bella. El Dr. Whale me ha dicho que te dará el alta pronto, y que podrás dejar el hospital en un par de días.

—Irme... —murmuró de manera inconsciente, con la mirada perdida en la corbata oscura del hombre frente a ella.

—¿Hay algún problema?

Bella pareció salir de un trance, y dijo con palabras veloces y entrecortadas:

—No, no, es sólo... Aún estoy conmocionada por lo ocurrido y... No me había planteado... No importa —concluyó con una sonrisa forzada.

_El Mago _decidió hacerse el tonto. O sea, que ella no sabía a dónde iba a ir cuando abandonase el hospital... Eso significaba que... Pero necesitaba tiempo para planearlo todo como debía. ¿Y cómo conseguirlo?

—Sólo quiero dejar de tener frío —la oyó decir en voz baja, mientras salía súbitamente de sus pensamientos.

Ella volvía a tener la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, y tan ensimismada estaba, que no lo vio terminar de acercarse a la cama, y sólo el peso de su abrigo sobre el pecho, y su intenso olor, la devolvieron a la realidad. Él estaba tan cerca...

—No volverás a tener frío mientras yo viva —susurró lentamente _el Mago_, apartando con delicadeza sus manos del borde del abrigo y de ella, y sonriéndole con una mirada de triste melancolía.

El estómago de Bella saltó una vez más, pero en esta ocasión no sitió el impulso de gritar o golpear o morder o arañar. Él la había tapado con su abrigo... Podría haber pedido mantas a la enfermera de turno —¡sería por mantas en un hospital!—, pero, en lugar de eso, se había quitado su propio abrigo y se lo había dado. Y también le había dado una promesa, una promesa que no dudaba que cumpliría.

—Consérvalo hasta que dejes de tenerlo.

—Gracias —acertó a decir, ruborizada de repente.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. _El Mago_ seguía pegado a la cama, mirándola de esa manera, y ella no sabía qué más decir. Ahora él se marcharía y...

—Te dejaré descansar —comentó al momento el hombre, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

«_Sí, me marcho, pero voy a recuperarte, Bella. No sé cuánto me va a llevar, ni cómo lo voy a hacer, pero lo haré..._». Con una última sonrisa rápida, _el Mago_ afianzó su bastón en el suelo y se dispuso a darse la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Aguarda!

Abrigo y sábanas se resbalaron unos centímetros sobre su pecho para dejar vía libre a su mano izquierda, que ahora sujetaba la manga del _Mago_, paralizándolo en su sitio. El hombre giró un ápice la cabeza y miró con incredulidad la forma en que los delicados dedos de Bella se asían a la tela de su chaqueta. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Aún no sé su nombre —comentó la chica, tratando de justificar, tanto a él como a sí misma, su impulsivo movimiento.

El hombre volvió a mirarla. Había girado su brazo y ahora rozaba levemente la palma de la mano de Bella con la yema de sus dedos.

—Usted me llama "Bella"... —continuó, en vista de que él no decía nada—. Y aunque no creo que ése sea mi nombre, no recuerdo cuál sí lo es, así que es tan bueno como otro cualquiera. ¿No le parece que yo juego en desventaja no sabiendo con quién estoy hablando?

_El Mago_ rio entre dientes, y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa tímida.

—Tienes razón, querida. No es justo para ti que no sepas quién viene a visitarte todas las noches —su voz fue descendiendo hasta convertirse casi en un susurro—, pero... No es que no quiera decírtelo, pero... La verdad es que se me conoce por muchos nombres. Es una lista larga y... —había empezado a titubear, nervioso.

¿Qué pasaría si ella se horrorizaba al escuchar cualquiera de ellos, tras las —seguro— reveladoras conversaciones que habría ido manteniendo con los habitantes de Storybrooke que habían ido a visitarla?

—Y de todos ellos... ¿cuál es el que le gustaría que yo usase?

El hombre tragó saliva. ¿Qué decir cuando ella lo miraba de esa manera?

—_Rumpelstiltskin_... Llámame _Rumpelstiltskin_.

Ella sonrió, y por toda respuesta, volvió a recostarse bien sobre su almohada, tapándose con sábanas y abrigo hasta la barbilla. Él sonrió a su vez y se encaminó hacia la puerta, la cual alcanzó todavía con los labios curvados. La voz de Bella lo detuvo de nuevo, ya por última vez esa noche:

—Hasta mañana, _Rumpelstiltskin_.

* * *

**¡Uff, cuánto tiempo hacía que no publicaba nada en ffiction, por Dioaus! Seguramente, si alguno de los seguidores de mi otro fic (aquél largo e incompleto que me gustaría terminar algún día) está leyendo esto, se estará acordando de las partes más altas de mi árbol genealógico (y con razón). Pido perdón desde aquí por mi larga ausencia, que no sé, lamentablemente, cuánto se prolongará.**

**Bueno, y centrándonos en esta historia, he querido escribir ese one-shot de Rumbelle porque el capítulo pasado de OUAT me dejó con el corazón en un puño, palpitando y escupiendo sangre por las aurículas. Necesitaba poner, como he dicho arriba del todo, un poquito de esperanza en el futuro de estos dos tórtolos, que parece tan amenazado, incierto... y horrible. Estoy algo oxidada, así que, citando al gran Calderón de la Barca, os pido**

**_de nuestras faltas_**

**_perdón, pues de pechos nobles_**

**_es tan propio el perdonarlas_.**

**En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado, y que me lo demostréis dejándome algún comentario contándome vuestra opinión. Será un placer leeros.**

**L&S**


End file.
